Wish Upon a Firework
by chocosparks
Summary: "There is one thing I wish you would let me fall in." "What's that?" "To let me fall in love with you." When Mukuro and Chrome finally meet, sparks fly in more ways than one.


**Hey everybody! Since 6996 is my KHR het OTP, I decided to write a oneshot about them! Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday, Chrome-chan!"<p>

Chrome looked up as Kyoko and Haru set a vanilla-frosted cake with eighteen candles on the dining table. The two girls then sat back down at their seats, smiling their signature grins.

"Shen ri kuai le, Chrome!" I-pin said, her big brown eyes gaping at Chrome. **(A/N: That means "happy birthday" in chinese. I know because I'm 100% chinese)** Chrome smiled, "Thank you, I-pin-chan."

"Nyahahaha! The cake is all Lambo-sans!" Lambo exclaimed grabbing a fork, ready to take a chunk of the cake and gobble it down.

"Oi, do you always have to be so selfish, stupid cow?" Gokudera hollered.

"Nye!" Lambo said, sticking his tongue at Gokudera. "Shut up, Baka-dera!"

"Why you!" Gokudera muttered, clutching his hand into a fist.

"Now now, Gokudera calm down. No need to get worked up about this." Yamamoto said, trying to hold Gokudera back like he usually would.

"Lambo-chan, why don't you wait for Chrome-chan to blow out the candles first?" Kyoko suggested.

"Yeah! Blow out those candles to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

Chrome closed her eyes and blew out the candles. Everyone lightly applauded. "What did you wish for, Chrome-nee?" Fuuta asked.

Chrome looked down, "Um, I wished for…" But she was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

Haru jumped up like a spring. "Haru will get that!" She said, running down the hallway to open the door. "Oh Tsuna-san!" Haru exclaimed, dragging him to the dining room where everyone else was. The group all immediately greeted Tsuna:

"Tsuna-kun!"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna!"

"Yo, Sawada!"

"Boss!"

"Ni hao, Tsuna!"

"You're late, Dame Tsuna." Reborn said. Tsuna sweat-dropped. After five years he still insisted on calling him that?

"I thought you weren't going to come, Juudaime!" Gokudera exclaimed. Tsuna chuckled, "Of course I would come! It's a special day for Chrome."

Yamamoto suddenly spoke up, "Hey Tsuna, are you okay? You're panting and sweating."

Tsuna took a few more pants, then stood up straight. "Yeah, I ran all the way here, because I got some good news for Chrome!"

Chrome raised her thin eyebrows. "Good news? What is it, Boss?"

Tsuna smiled, "I just found out that Mukuro got released from Vindice, and he recently regained consciousness!"

Chrome gasped, a faint pink blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Hahi! Chrome-chan is blushing!" Haru said, examining Chrome's dimples.

"We can see that. Were not dumb like you, stupid woman." Gokudera said. Haru pouted, "Who do you think your calling stupid?" She yelled.

"Anyways…" Tsuna raised his voice a little, ceasing Gokudera and Haru's argument. "That's not all. Mukuro said he wanted to meet you, Chrome."

"Meet…me?" Chrome said softly. Tsuna nodded. "He said he wanted to meet at the beach downtown."

* * *

><p><em>Fast forward to night-time, at the beach<em>

Chrome bit her lip, nervously smoothing the fabric of the outfit that Kyoko and Haru had picked out for her: A white camisole patterned with black lilies, along with a soft, grey cardigan and denim shorts.

She looked around, but saw no sight of Mukuro among the many people gathered at the beach tonight. After a few more minutes of waiting, she gave up looking and focused her attention at the colorful fireworks exploding in the ink-black sky.

Her gazing was interrupted by a familiar laugh. "Kufufufu, well if it isn't you…" She knew that voice. Chrome spun around, looking into red and blue eyes. "…My dear little Chrome."

"Mukuro-sama…" Chrome whispered. Tears almost fell out of her eyes, but she didn't let them fall, afraid her mascara and eyeliner might smudge. She especially didn't want that to happen in front of Mukuro.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Chrome." Mukuro said. Chrome blushed, "Thank you." She said, hoping he couldn't see her red face in the dark night.

Mukuro was wearing a white, button-down blouse and dark jeans. He had dark circles under his eyes, making him appear tired. Chrome assumed that he hadn't fully from the years in prison.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, behind a snack stand not-so-far away<em>

"Hahi!" Haru squealed, then disappeared back behind the snack stand where everyone else was hiding. "Chrome-chan is talking to Mukuro!"

"Should we really be doing this? I feel like a stalker." Gokudera grumbled, leaning against the back wall with his arms crossed.

"Oh C'mon! Don't pretend like you don't want to see what happens!" Haru argued.

"Tch!" Gokudera gritted his teeth. Though he had to admit, what Haru said was kind of true.

"Lambo-san is hungry!" Lambo complained. His eyes were locked on an ice-cream truck. "Lambo-san's going to go get some ice cream!" He started to run away, but I-pin grabbed him by a lock of his black hair.

"Oww I-pin! Don't mess up my hair!" Lambo exclaimed, smoothing the top of his head. He had gave up his afro a few years ago and started wearing it in a style similar to his 15-year old self.

"Lambo, now's not the time!" I-pin said.

While Kyoko tried to calm the two kids down, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Tsuna were sneaking peeks at the pineapple duo.

"Looks like everything's going along fine." Yamamoto said, smiling. Ryohei nodded, "They seem to be having an extremely good conversation."

"Yeah." Tsuna said. _Good luck, Chrome._ He thought in his mind.

* * *

><p>"…Anyways Chrome, I was thinking that since it's your birthday, we should do something special." Mukuro said, taking Chrome's hand and walking her to a vehicle that looked like a motorcycle. The only difference was that the "motorcycle" had no wheels.<p>

"An airbike?" Chrome asked. She remembered that they were used back in the future, where the group was playing Choice with Byakuran.

Mukuro got in the back seat. "Hop on." He said, gesturing his hand to the front seat. Chrome did as he was told. Mukuro then grabbed onto the bike's handlebars. He started up the engine, and the airbike began to levitate. Then it went forward, flying just a few feet over the ocean water.

Chrome glanced at the colorful fireworks reflected on the dark blue water. "Do you like the fireworks?" Mukuro asked. Chrome turned around to face him and nodded.

"Well, this little toy will give us front-row seats to the show." Mukuro replied. With those words, he pressed on the pedal, making the airbike go higher into the sky and closer to the fireworks.

"You know, these fireworks granted my wish." Mukuro said.

"Your…wish?" Chrome asked. Mukuro chuckled. "I wished that I would finally get to meet you."

Chrome smiled, "Then maybe they'll grant mine." Mukuro raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And what might your wish be, my dear?" He asked.

"It's a secret." Chrome said. "Kufufufu." Mukuro chuckled again as they reached to where the fireworks were.

Mukuro flew the airbike straight into the sea of fireworks. Chrome looked down, suddenly realizing how high up they were. She shut her eyes, squeezing the handlebars even tighter.

"Kufufufu. Don't worry open your eyes Chrome. I'm not going to let you fall." Mukuro said, resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Besides, you won't get to see the gorgeous sight in front of us."

Chrome slowly fluttered her eyelids open so that her eyes were half-opened. But the moment she saw the "gorgeous sight", her eyes grew wide.

Fireworks of all colors blasted all around them, each with a crisp "boom!" sound, followed with an explosion of sparkles.

A smile formed on Chrome's face as Mukuro drove around in circles. "So…beautiful. It's like a dream." Chrome said, staring at some of the fireworks below them. "Nice way to describe it, Chrome." Mukuro replied, staring at the fireworks below them too.

As they both looked up their fingers lightly brushed. Surprised, they lifted their heads only to be looking into each other's eyes. Both stared at each other, speechless.

Mukuro watched the fireworks being captured in Chrome's large purple eyes, which were looking up at him. Some loose strands of indigo hair flowed along the late night breeze. She looked so beautiful.

Chrome gaped at Mukuro's expression. It was an expression very unlike Mukuro. His lips weren't smiling or frowning, but were slightly parted. His eyes were slightly widened, and staring deeply into hers. But the part Chrome was most shocked about was the blush creeping across his cheeks. He looked so shy, or as if he was confused.

Finally, Chrome broke the silence. "Mukuro-sama…" She whispered. "Chrome…" He whispered back.

As if on cue, both of them leaned their heads toward each other, both of their hearts pounding against their ribcages. Chrome could feel Mukuro's breath tickling her skin. Mukuro tightened his grip on Chrome's hand, his eyelids half-closed…

_KABOOM!_

Both of them looked up to see a firework exploding right in front of them, nearing knocking the airbike to its side. Chrome screamed, startled, gripping onto Mukuro. Mukuro grabbed the handlebars tightly and steered quickly away from the fireworks.

Mukuro sighed with relief, for that had startled him too. "That was close…" He started, only to be cut off from Chrome's bell-like laughter.

Pretty soon both of them were laughing like little kids. When they stopped, Mukuro said, "Told you I wouldn't let you fall."

"Actually, there is one thing I wish you would let my fall in." Chrome whispered. "What's that?" Mukuro asked.

"To let me fall in love with you." Chrome replied.

Mukuro's eyes widened like they had a second ago. He took Chrome's chin between his fingers. They began to lean in again…

Their lips lightly met for a second, then slowly parted an inch away. They leaned in again, this time kissing for a few more seconds.

A tear ran down Chrome's cheek once their lips parted again. "My wish came true. It was to be able to be by your side." She whispered.

Mukuro wrapped his arms around Chrome, pulling her into a tight embrace. She rested her cheek against his shoulder while he buried his nose into the crook of her neck. Both of their eyes closed, smiles on both of their faces, with beautiful fireworks exploding behind them.

It was their personal paradise. No one else, just the two of them.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: You can skip this section if you want, for it might ruin the romantic fluffiness. But if you want a good laugh, please scroll down ^^)**

_Meanwhile back down on the beach…_

"HAAAHHHHIIIII!" Haru screamed, dropping her binoculars (Reborn had handed binoculars out to everyone), then collapsing on the ground, swooning. Little shiny stars could be seen in her eyes.

"H-haru…Haru just saw Chrome-chan and Mukuro kissing!" She said, squeezing her eyes shut and squealing like an obsessive fangirl (which kind of is what she is).

Yamamoto laughed. "I don't really get what they're doing, but good for them!"

"How sweet." Kyoko gushed, peering into her binoculars.

"Yes, how romantic to the extreme!" Ryohei shouted.

"Like you would know anything about romance, Turf Top!" Gokudera said.

"NOW can I go get ice-cream?" Lambo said. I-pin nodded. "Yeah, let's go." She said, grabbing Lambo's hand. Lambo suddenly blushed at the contact.

"H-h-hey! You don't need to hold my hand!" Lambo argued, his face turning even redder.

Tsuna meanwhile, just stared at the sky, his jaw nearly hitting the ground. He wished he could have the courage to do that to Kyoko. Yes, it's been five years and she _still _has no idea about his feelings. Poor Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>Snuck a little LamboxIpin at the end, I really like that couple too! I hoped I got the character's personalities right. I think I made Mukuro a little OOC.<strong>

**I have to say this story was partly inspired by the Final Fantasy 13 fireworks scene between Snow and Serah. I saw a video clip of the scene and it was just so beautiful. Oh, why can't life be that romantic?**

**Sorry ^^. Anyways, thanks so much for reading and hoped you enjoyed it! R&R! Reviews are very much appreciated!**


End file.
